


The Love Detective

by Valkyriav



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Romance, light character study on why nora likes danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriav/pseuds/Valkyriav
Summary: Nick Valentine curiously observes the budding relationship between Nora and Paladin Danse.





	The Love Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading more of my old work to AO3 from ff.net.

The first time Nick had seen Nora it had been in the depths of Vault 114. Dino, Skinny Malone's dimwitted lackey, was taunting the old synth detective as he stood safely on the other side of the makeshift office prison cell. A moment later a shot rang out and poor, clueless Dino's brains splattered on the view window. A woman then appeared wearing a Vault 111 suit adorned with leather armor and an old Mr. Handy following loyally behind.

Nick lit a cigarette. He was intrigued. The dame looked too soft for this world; too soft to fight her way through Vault 114 to rescue him, the ironic damsel in distress in this scenario. Her eyes looked weary but they still lacked the hard lines that often formed on humans' faces after living years in this harsh world. This was, he soon discovered, due to her being a relic of the past; she was a 200 year old human from before the bombs dropped. Of course her face looked soft after living through the cushy old world days. He knew what it was like after all since he had the memories of the human Nick Valentine programmed into his head.

As Nick and Nora fought their way out of the vault Nick's doubts immediately left him as she took out man after man with deadly accuracy. Nick decided to likened her to a Valkyrie, her deadly skills with weapons being his testimony. (Especially for an old world  _lawyer._ According to human Nick's memories a majority of everyday citizens had never even held a firearm before.)

Nick never expected to find himself as her trusted companion. He thought she would just be another client (an intriguing one, no doubt) but here he was joining her across the Commonwealth as friends watching each other's backs against the deadly dangers of the new world. One thing he noted about Nora is that she almost never lost her cool around strangers, even in tense situations, and this allowed her to diffuse situations in her favor with expert ease. Nick assumed this talent came from her time as a lawyer in her old life. Funny how an extinct profession found a way to help her in the new post-apocalyptic world. Another thing he noted is that despite her composure Nora was always confused and overwhelmed by this new, unfamiliar world. Nick's detective skills made it easy for him to read her subtle body language, from her darting eyes and her tight smiles to the uncomfortably rigid way she held herself. Her opinions on new world things changed every time he saw her, especially after recruiting new, opinionated companions who insisted to share their world views with her whether it be about different factions or different species, like synths and ghouls. Nick decided it was best he not butt in. While he had opinions for himself he considered Nora a smart girl who could decide things on her own without another person preaching at her.

One companion in particular made Nick wary: Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. Nick did not like the Brotherhood not only for his own self-preservation as a synth but also for their blatant fascism terribly disguised under their self-described noble goals. Nick understood why Nora was drawn to their organization and ultimately Danse. It was not due to hatred of synths or ghouls (as she was friendly with both him and Hancock) but it was due to the Brotherhood's origins in the old world US military that clung to the relics of her past with almost religious reverence, which Nick imagined made them a comforting beacon of familiarity for the woman who found herself in an unfamiliar and unwelcoming world. Nick also learned that Nora's late husband, Nate, was a veteran who wore power armor into battle. The US military was a strong influence in Nora's old life as Brotherhood's symbolic power armor was not only a reminder of her husband but also of the safety and security that the US military brought citizens in a time of war.

Nora traveled with Paladin Danse more and more. For the first time Nick had seen Nora's shoulders relax and comfort in her eyes as she looked upon the towering Paladin in his power armor. Her smiles were natural and she laughed easily. It was no doubt that this was brought on by Paladin Danse's presence. The man was self-assured and noble in intention. He was also rigidly loyal to the Brotherhood cause and their morals; though even if Nick disagrees with everything the Brotherhood stood for Nick would grudgingly admit that Danse's loyalty to his faction was admirable. Danse was the ideal soldier, noble to the cause and loyal to a fault. Danse was the type of solider that used to be on the cover of old world magazines that praised their military men in action. Even if Nick thought Danse had a large stick up his ass he still understood why Nora was drawn to him. Hell, Nick could even admit that Danse was ruggedly handsome. Those fierce dark eyes and strong stubbled jaw paired with his deep voice and that mysterious bad boy eyebrow scar would make any lovesick girl go wild. Nick was not sure what Nora's type of man was but he was confident by the way she looked at him with those half-lidded eyes that she was growing some sort of affection for him.

One day while both Nick and Nora had been in Sanctuary, while sitting in the living room of Nora's old world house, she had invited him to visit Vault 111 with her so she could place her husband's trifold veteran's flag where it now rightfully belonged. Nick agreed. When they had come upon the cyrogenic pods Nick saw him for the first time. He was slumped in the chair of his pod with a bullet hole in his chest. It had been many months since Nora had left the vault but there was still color in Nate's face as he sat there frozen in his cyrogenic casket. He merely looked asleep. Nick helped Nora unfold the flag and draped it over her husband's pod. Nick wrapped a comforting arm around Nora's shoulder as she touched her husband's wedding ring (she had fashioned into a necklace) around her neck as her eyes teared. They stood in silence in front of Nate's pod until Nora was ready to leave.

The next time Nick saw Danse he had removed his BoS hood on a particularly hot day to reveal his thick black hair. Nick was immediately reminded of Nora's husband. Both had thick black hair and were similar in complexion. Nick imagined Nate also shared the same dark brown eyes. The only difference between the two was that Danse seemed stockier and lacked that old world softness that had been gradually leaving Nora's face nowadays. Nick then wondered if Nora realized how similar Danse and Nate were to each other, and if that was why she was attracted to him. Both were dark haired soldiers who fought in power armor. It was an interesting new development. Perhaps Danse's similarity to her late husband was why she was drawn to him? Nick occasionally found himself pondering this while smoking a cigarette when Danse and Nora were out in the Commonwealth together.

Nick occasionally worried that her soft spot for Danse would poison her solidifying pro-synth and pro-ghoul beliefs with his bigotry. Occasionally Nick would catch her giving him or Hancock an odd sideways glance after spending time a long time with Danse out on the field. When she did this Nick would always wonder what she was thinking and what Danse had told her. Nick was ashamedly relieved when he overheard a fight that broke out between them about this issue. He was about to round a corner when he started to hear their voice's rising. Nick stopped himself and stood against the wall to eavesdrop.

"All ghouls and synths I've met have been regular people, prone to both kindness and cruelty like any normal human. They're no threat to you or me any more than what we humans are to each other."

"You forget one thing,  _Knight._ " Danse liked to emphasize his superior position as Paladin and to create emotional distance between him and Nora by refusing to call her by name, Nick noticed. "Ghouls can go feral at any point. They're a ticking time bomb. Synths have the potential to create more of themselves and then overpower humanity. Machines with that type of power will lead to abuse. You are now a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel. You best remember what we stand for." Nick still had trouble understanding how a woman like Nora associated herself with those bigots whilst also secretly associating with the Railroad. Perhaps this was another part of Nora's conflicting feelings as to what she thought she should believe and where she thought she belonged? Nick would have to ponder this further.

"Then why haven't you shot Nick or Hancock on sight when you see them? You don't because you acknowledge their humanity."

Danse's confident voice faltered for a moment. "Well, I admit there are exceptions but overall both groups are dangerous and must be eliminated."

"I'm not sure if you know much about the old world's past, but racists would also do mental gymnastics to keep their bigoted views despite all evidence to the contrary. We had this problem with African Americans long ago, and in my time there was a rise in racism towards Asian Americans due to the war going on with China. To those racists the minorities they met who defied their expectations were labeled as rare exceptions that excused racists from thinking critically about their world views being flawed."

Danse shockingly did not immediately retort. He eventually said in a low voice, "I think that's enough talk for today, soldier." Nick was surprised he did not threaten Nora with insubordination. Nick could hear Danse's heavy power armored footsteps approaching him. Nick leaned back casually against the wall and lit another cigarette. When Danse passed him rather than the usual insult he simply nodded his head. "Valentine."

"Danse," Nick replied.

Danse continued onward without another word. Perhaps Nora was instead the one poisoning his beliefs (though perhaps cleansing would be a better word in this case). While Nick had spent a lot of time studying Nora it did not mean he did not watch Danse as well. He looked at Nora with admiration and respect. (Who did not? She was a force to be reckoned with, whether it came to words or fights.) Small spats like this did not deter the Paladin, which was surprising coming from the most bullheaded person Nick had the misfortune of knowing. Increasingly the unequal power dynamic of their mentor-student bond has faded to one more of equal partnership whether the two of them realized it or not. The two argued and spoke to each other as equals more commonly as time went on.

Nick then wondered what Nate was like. The few times Nora spoke of him Nick got the impression he was a kindhearted, humorous man. Danse by contrast probably could not recognize a joke and he was certainly not kindhearted towards non-humans. Nick wondered how Nora put him with him. Was he secretly a charismatic, kind man when not surrounded by non-humans? Nick would never know.

Then the most ironic thing that could ever occur to Danse happened and Nick could not help but chuckle at the fact. Danse was a synth all along. Nora brought Nick along to find him. She told him that the Brotherhood ordered her to kill him but Nick knew without a doubt that she would not go through with it. After dispatching the hostile security, Nick stood back once more as Nora approached the armorless Danse. He ironically looked more human than ever when outside of his power armor. Despite discovering his synth background Danse surprisingly accepted the Brotherhood's call for his execution even with the powerful primal desire for self-preservation. "I need to be the example, not the exception," he said, as though calling back to their earlier argument. As much as Nick thought of the Brotherhood's ideals as complete bull, the old synth could grudgingly respect the Paladin for remaining true to his ideals despite that meaning accepting his own death. Yep, Danse was definitely the most bullheaded person Nick knew.

As expected, Nora refused to execute him. Her voice shook with emotion and for the first time Danse looked vulnerable. The relief on Danse's face was obvious. When Nora and Danse exited the small room they were in Danse's eyes darted up to Nick's for only a moment before they looked away in shame.

When they went up in the elevator Nick felt that there was something off and hung back behind them. As soon as Danse exited the door a hostile voice greeted him. Nora rushed out behind Danse while Nick leaned back against the inside wall, pistol drawn. He was certain that the stranger did not see him. He heard him referred to as 'Elder Maxson' which meant this man was the leader of the Commonwealth Brotherhood. It was within Nick's best interest to hide while the three spoke. While Danse had never threatened to shoot him he did not doubt that the Brotherhood leader would. If the conversation went sour he would intervene. Nick had confidence in Nora's diplomatic skills. His presence by her side would only hinder her right now.

The three of them argued. Danse acknowledged and defended his very human emotions and dedication for the Brotherhood. Maxson discredited everything because Danse was a synth. Maxson then gave Nora an ultimatum: kill Danse or he will do it himself. Nick cocked his gun, hoping Nora could work her charismatic talents on the leader of the Brotherhood before he had to intervene. And she did. Nora stood up to Maxson and he accepted leaving Danse alive but exiled from the Brotherhood. (That was a win-win scenario in Nick's opinion.) When Nick was sure Maxson had left he appeared around the corner as Danse spoke to Nora. He told her that he no longer felt ashamed of what he was, a synth, thanks to Nora. Nick could hear the admiration in his voice. He did say he still supported the Brotherhood's goals, particularly the destruction of the Institute (Nick could not be too upset about that), but Nick had to give him some points for at least accepting his synth identity. Perhaps this would be a valuable lesson to Danse on non-human humanity (ironic wording, Nick admits) which would lead to him being a bit less unbearable to be around.

The next time Nick saw Danse he was adorned in new X-01 power armor. No longer did he have the Brotherhood of Steel insignia painted across his chest. He hovered closer to Nora than ever before. Nick did not blame him. After all, he had lost his entire world: the Brotherhood of Steel. All he had left was Nora and her ragtag group of companions. Nick noted that the two were very similar now; both had lost their entire worlds (Nora more literally) without a chance to say goodbye. If anyone could return the fierce look in Danse's eyes it would be Nora. Nick also pleasantly noted that Danse was slowly warming up to him. No longer did Danse glare at Nick as though he were some abomination.

Nora and Danse's romance must have budded when he was away because the next time he returned to the main settlement he noticed an immediate change in Danse's demeanor. Nick had assumed long ago that Danse's face was forever stuck in a scowl but here he was smiling, his usually hardened and cold eyes now soft and warm, and he was actually outside of his power armor for once, wearing casual attire. When Nora would flirt with him the brawny man's eyes would go wide and he would get flustered like some teenage boy. Nick was almost ready to start up a private investigation on what happened to the real Danse. Though perhaps an investigation was unnecessary as the answer was right in front of him. Love and compassion had changed the hardened soldier to a regular man.

Nick smiled to himself. By the looks of it Nora was also happy. Nick had initially worried that Nora saw Danse as a replacement for Nate but now he realized he was wrong. Nora loved Danse for who he was, but she had also loved her late husband who had been taken from her too soon. Moving on was a part of life. Perhaps Nick ought to do that too as sometimes human Nick's late fiancee plagued his thoughts. Maybe if he finds that special someone, Nick decided. As for now, he hoped Nora and Danse would be happy for a long time together. May they never again suffer the losses they went through in their old worlds, Nick toasted.


End file.
